


Yours and Mine

by ADashOfStarshine (ADashOfInsanity)



Series: The Terrors of Tin Street Series [3]
Category: Magic the Gathering
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 21:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADashOfInsanity/pseuds/ADashOfStarshine
Summary: When Ral mocks his choice of clothing, Tomik decides to get his revenge in the most appropriate fashion possible. Armed with one of Ral's shirts and a fun fayre to go to. How much can he rile up his boyfriend before the day is through?(Coincides with Chapter Thirty-Three of "The Terrors of Tin Street" but can be read as its own story.)





	Yours and Mine

_“At least I don’t dress like a blushing bride waiting to be deflowered on her honeymoon.”_

It had been decided.

It was too late to change now. Tomik wasn’t the one who made the rules. Well, maybe he was sometimes, but like himself, rules were very flexible. Whilst Ral was in the shower, he opened his boyfriend’s half of the wardrobe and browsed the plethora of options that lay there. He wanted something long enough to serve his function, but preferably without oil stains. That limited his selection slightly, but it was doable. His choice was a soft formal number – a deep blue dress shirt with red and gold detailing about the cuffs and collar. Returning the hanger to its rack, he then closed the door behind him, returning to his side – much better organised if he did say so himself.

Ral was still taking his sweet time in the shower when Tomik finally had his outfit assembled. He’d fastened a belt around his waist to give the shirt a skimpy tunic vibe, and paired it all with a pair of leggings that he knew Ral struggled to resist him in. Finally, he slipped on a pair of gold sandals – practical enough to walk around a fayre in, but still a little ostentatious. His revenge assembled, he brushed his hair through and sat on their bed, waiting for Ral to emerge from the shower.

As soon as he heard the water stop, his heart leapt into his throat. He picked up a book off his bedside table and pretended to be reading nonchalantly, as he heard movement in the bathroom. He glanced at himself in the full-length mirror beside the door. Crossing one leg over the other, he made sure the shirt rode up just enough to expose a tantalising amount of thigh in these tight leggings. As Ral stomped about the tiles, he debated whether to unbutton one hole or two. He settled for two, making sure there was just enough exposed skin to draw Ral’s attention, before going back to his book. 

Finally, the door opened. Tomik peered over his glasses as Ral emerged, glistening with shower spray, a towel clasped loosely about his hips.

“You didn’t have to wait for-“

The towel hit the floor.

Tomik smiled widely at Ral’s stunned expression.

“Wha-“ Ral blinked at him. There was a slight crackle of electricity which immediately zipped its way to the lightning rod in the corner.

“The fayre starts in ten minutes,” Tomik commented, as if he hadn’t purposefully dressed as one of Ral’s wet dreams.

“You should probably pick up the pace or it’ll be positively _rammed _with people.”

Ral blinked at him. Open his mouth. Closed it again.

“I’ll go make breakfast whilst you change.” Tomik put down his book and got to his feet, edges of Ral’s shirt brushing against his thighs. He crossed the room before ‘noticing’ the problem he’d made for himself.

“Whoops, sandal strap.”

He bent over, presenting his legging-clad ass to the room as he re-fastened the strip of golden leather. Ral made a low noise in his throat that Tomik could only describe as ‘yearning’. Repressing the urge to laugh, Tomik made his way to the kitchen. _Deflowered bride, _oh please_…_

To give Ral his due, he coped very well throughout the course of the day. Tomik had realised, about ten minutes in, that the more buttons he undid on his shirt, the deeper the shade of red Ral would go. The experimentation had been delightful, but soon all the fun and excitement of the fayre drowned out his need to torment the poor man further. He even resisted the urge to do scandalous things with some very phallic examples of carnival food. He came very close, when suddenly Vraska and the Guildpact showed up together _holding hands_. And if that wasn’t the cutest thing he’d seen all day, he didn’t know what was. And then Ral apologised to her? _Ral_, apologising to a living being that wasn’t _him_? Tomik hadn’t been prepared for the onset of emotion it brought. Pride at how far Ral had come. Seeing his new friend get along with his boyfriend. Possessing a soft toy cat that was almost as tall as him. It was exquisite! If only he could negotiate a peace treaty in the Ral versus Jace war, it would be perfect!

What was far less perfect was Ral’s admission that he’d have to leave that evening. The confession came like a slap to the face. This was supposed to be _their_ day. Tomik had worked so hard to get twenty-four hours off and Ral had _promised _that Niv Mizzet had done the same! They had planned this weeks in advance! Tomik had pre-booked ride tickets and prepared ingredients for a special dinner later, it was supposed to be a whole thing! This was their day and their day alone. No stress, no dragons, no ghosts, nothing but him, Ral, and maybe a few bottles of wine. He had plans and he wasn’t letting anyone come between them!

“Then _I’ll_ be your excuse,” he found himself protesting, “I’ll get in trouble. You’ll just have to tell work that your needy boyfriend decided you had to devote _all_ your attention to him _all_ night. You couldn’t even get to work if you tried, because he used his naughty Orzhov magic to bind you to the bed as he r-mph!“

Ral had covered his mouth with a hand. There was only one thing to be done in such a situation. Tomik licked it. Ral gave a little yelp and removed said hand. This certainly wouldn’t be the last time he made Ral yelp over the course of the day. Long after they lost Vraska and Jace to the crowd, they found a large merry-go-round, clearly an Izzet invention judging by the sheer amount of steam and dials. Ral immediately got them two tickets and they clambered on board. Most of the horses were already occupied so instead of riding side by side, Tomik was forced to take the horse ahead of Ral’s. This turned out excellently. As soon as the ride began, and Tomik’s gleaming white stallion rose into the air, Ral let out a squeak.

“Are you alright?”

He turned back to see that Ral was blushing right up to his ears, static sparking in his hair. It was hard to work out what was troubling him as the horses rose and fell, however the rush of air over his ass provided a definite hint. As he moved with the ride, the back of Tomik’s shirt was flapping with the resulting breeze, exposing him with every updraft. Grinning into the plush cat Ral had won him, he pretended to be rearranging himself about the soft toy. Leaning up so his ass no longer touched the saddle, he instead opted to straddle the pole before him. He could feel the updraft even more as he raised his hips, just high enough to give Ral the view of the pole pressed up against his crotch, rubbing against the thin fabric of his leggings. It rose and fell before him, thrusting almost, between his thighs with every motion. Ral sounded like he was biting back sounds every time the shirt flapped up about his midriff.

And then the ride sped up.

Tomik let out a strangled yelp of his own as the motions against his crotch intensified - the merry-go round now spinning its occupants twice as fast. He struggled to keep his balance as the pole drove him almost to distraction – cold and hard against his now very sensitive cock. He buried his face in the soft plush, hoping that would stifle the little whimpers escaping unbidden from his lips. He could sit back down. But that would ruin the show for Ral, and reveal to everyone else on the merry-go-round that he being purposefully inappropriate. Right now, he could play it as accidental and- _oh gods, it had got even faster._ How long was this ride supposed to be? Why wouldn’t it stop? He couldn’t quit now! His thighs shook as he desperately held on, begging himself silently not to ruin these leggings before he managed to get home. He just had to hold on. Hold on at the mercy of this metal pole so rhythmically torturing his-

“I can’t believe you.”

The ride suddenly halted, juddering everyone on board. Ral leapt off his horse and had already hastened to over to Tomik before he’d realised the ride was even done. With a mutter, Ral lifted him up off the horse and put him on his feet.

“What has got into you today?” he hissed, guiding the rather dazed Tomik back towards the queue. Usually so eloquent, Tomik cursed the throbbing between his legs as he tried to come up with some sort of response that wasn’t:

_“I need you.”_

Too late.

Ral let out another groan.

“Come on, let’s go back.”

Tomik merely nodded and allowed himself to be escorted through the crowd, a firm hand on his arm all the way home. As soon as their front door was locked behind them, Tomik found himself shoved against the living room wall, glasses knocked askew before they tumbled to the ground. Static crackled at his clothes as he buried his hands in Ral’s hair, moaning into the kiss that swiftly robbed him of the little reservations he had. Which of them tasted like cotton candy, he couldn’t tell. Ral was pressing him back into the wall, kissing him with such force that Tomik was left breathless in his wake. He moaned as they parted, gazing up at Ral through half-lidded eyes. The look Ral was giving him was nothing short of ravenous. His eyes glinted with unshed sparks. He was using what greater height he had to bear down on Tomik, staring lustfully at the panting mess of a man before him.

“You’re looking at me in that way again,” Tomik gasped as he felt one hand fumble for the waistband of his leggings.

“What way?” Ral growled. Tomik gave a little shiver and wrapped his arms round the taller man’s shoulders, kissing the line of his jaw up to his ear, only to whisper:

“Like you want to devour me whole.”

Ral groaned.

“Do you have any idea,” he murmured, “How you look today?”

Tomik let out a gasp as he felt that hand slip through the elastic and take a solid hold of one cheek.

“Do you have any idea,” Ral continued, “What it was like to watch you, wearing _my_ clothing, go out there proclaiming how you’re going to let me fuck you, right in front of the fucking _Guildpact?_”

Tomik struggled to keep his eyes open as Ral drew him even closer, both of Ral’s hands settling on his ass, squeezing, kneading…. His hips ground up into the rough fabric of Ral’s trousers, whimpering at the gorgeous friction against his tented leggings. He couldn’t help himself, not with such delicious stimulation from both sides.

“Did you wake up today,” Ral groaned, “And decide, I’m going to make everyone think I’m a needy bitch? Barely covering that slutty ass of yours. Mounting that pole for all to see?”

Tomik moaned. Ral’s demands were striking somewhere deep and sinful within him that he was in no position to deny. After so many seven day working weeks. After so many hours spent prim, proper, after being every bit the aristocrat his parents raised and adored. He'd been quiet and polite, he’d deferred to his elders, paid his tithes, been the absolute perfect example of noble airs and graces. Yet there was no grace to way he ground himself against Ral’s thigh. He was done with proper. He was finished with orderly. This was his twenty four hours off and he wanted this like a drowning man needed air.

“Had to let them know,” he gasped, one hand unbuttoning Ral’s shirt as he lay kisses along his jaw line, seeking his lips but Ral kept turning his head, as if denying him the satisfaction of any sort of control over the situation.

“Let them know I’m yours.”

Ral’s breath came out in a stuttering sigh. He raised the leg that Tomik was so ardently thrusting against, forcing an even greater pressure against his aching cock.

“Ral!” 

Ral smirked.

“If you’re mine, then what was all that about?” he taunted, voice dripping with lust, “Why I should let everyone see what is mine and mine alone?”

Tomik’s breath hitched in his throat as his thrusts became erratic, almost frenzied as his release sought to overwhelm him.

“This,” Ral continued, his words accompanied by a two handed squeeze that had Tomik drooling into his shirt, “Is mine. So what kind of lover are you to go parading it around for all to see?”

“Bad,” Tomik gasped, eyes screwed shut. He was so close. So close. If Ral kept on talking like this, along with those slight movements of his thigh…

“Naughty. Terrible. I’m a-a desperate slut and you-you should punish-“

Tomik lost the ability to speak as suddenly Ral lifted him off his feet, holding him out bridal style so no part of him could grind, touch, or even remotely rub against him. His eyes opened in shock and betrayal. Tomik tried to twist in Ral’s arms, brought to tears at how close he’d been and how much Ral was denying him.

“_You_ don’t get to come until _I _say so,” Ral stated as he crossed the living room in four strides, kicking their bedroom door open. Tomik whined as he was deposited unceremoniously on the edge of their bed. With all his might, he resisted the urge to simply rut against the covers. But no, Ral had said, no coming without his permission. As he watched Ral strip down to his boxers he couldn’t help but admire the view. Ral raised an eyebrow at him but crossed over to the head to the bed, Tomik turning on all fours to watch his progress.

He had one last trick up his sleeve and Ral was walking straight into it.

“I think you’re overly dressed,” Ral informed him, sitting down against the headboard, his arousal very evident through the sizeable bulge in the thin black fabric. Tomik nodded. He wobbled into a kneeling position as Ral leant back against the wood behind him. Suddenly, there was a flash of golden light and Tomik couldn’t stop himself giggling as Ral let out a small yell of:

“What the –“

Sparks flew from Ral's clenched fists, immediately leaping across the room to the rod they'd put there for such eventualities. He strained against the golden strands of light now binding his arms to the headboard. As soon as he realised what had happened he fixed Tomik with an unimpressed look, betrayed perhaps by the twitching of his hips.

“I suppose you think you’re clever,” Ral told him. Tomik nodded, making light work of his leggings and incredibly sticky underwear.

“I may be a terrible slut,” Tomik replied, casting the clothing somewhere off the side of the bed, “But I always keep my promises.”

He kept the shirt on, just because he knew how much it worked Ral up. However, he wasn’t against unbuttoning the garment completely, allowing Ral a perfect view from the gold piercing glinting in his right nipple, right down to his tormented cock, rosy and aching from its near-release. He crawled up to his boyfriend on all fours. Ral could kick him away, but it was clear he wanted nothing of the sort. Ral raised an eyebrow at him, a silent challenge as Tomik peeled away the shorts, an unnecessary barrier between him and his prize.

“I remember promising,” Tomik continued, a smile curling at his lips, “To use my most naughty Orzhov magic to bind you to the bed.”

He nudged Ral’s knees so he could peel off the boxers and toss them somewhere near his own.

“Well, promise kept,” Ral replied, licking his lips. His eyes were faintly glowing, a sheer sign that he was eager for what was to come. 

“And then,” Tomik continued, his voice turning high, a little sing-song in his anticipation, “I promised, in front of the Guildpact no less, to ride-ah!”

Ral suddenly raised one of his knees, causing Tomik to scramble back a little, to avoid being struck in a very sensitive area.

“I’m _trying _to be sexy here,” Tomik sighed. Ral merely chuckled.

“You’re doing well,” he laughed, “Eight out of ten.”

Tomik pouted. Rude! So very rude. Ral was a rude man and deserved to wait a little longer before he got anything resembling satisfaction.

“I’ll show you _eight out of ten_.”

He took the small bottle of lube out the pocket of the shirt he was wearing. That shut Ral up. There was something about him using Ral’s own clothing to seduce him that overpowered even his boyfriend’s need to snark. This definitely warranted further investigation. For now however, he liberally coated his fingers in lube, parting his legs and willing himself not to come there and then.

Judging by Ral’s reactions, his little show was definitely worth more than eight out of ten. Ral let out a low moan of longing every time he sank another finger into himself, punctuating each stretch with a breathy gasp that left Ral straining at his bonds. The whole bed shook, energy crackling, as Tomik turned away from his enraptured captive, bending over to give Ral the best view possible. As he rolled his hips, Ral making longing noises behind him, Tomik bit into his collar of the shirt. He hoped the weird taste would distract him from the orgasm that was threatening to overwhelm him. Even if he was the one tormenting Ral again, he still didn’t have permission, and it didn’t look like he’d be getting it any time soon.

He kept on going, the collar swiftly becoming soaked.. He wanted to come so badly it hurt. Come on Ral. Just do, say, anything…

_“Please…”_

Ral’s voice had cracked. He’d spoken in such a low desperate murmur that if Tomik hadn’t been explicitly waiting for just that, he probably would have missed it. As it was however, he merely grinned. His hole clenched about nothing as he withdrew his fingers, gaze now fixed on Ral’s weakly thrusting hips.

“S-Since you asked so nicely.”

He couldn’t wait much longer. Part of him yearned to tease Ral a little longer, to toy with his cock a little, to make him really beg for it. However, Tomik didn’t have it in him. He had Ral in him, and that was all that mattered. Inch by glorious inch, he bottomed out with a keen of Ral’s name that had Ral moaning around the incredible sensation he must be feeling. Tomik had to take a moment to simply breathe, to revel in that stretch, that feeling of being filled.

And then he felt a pair of hands on his hips.

A pair of hands that should have bound, very tightly, to their headboard.

“Ah, you bastard!”

Tomik wasn’t given enough time to even think of when Ral might have dispelled his enchantment. However, the fact remained that Ral had a hold of his hips so tight he was sure there would be bruises there tomorrow. Not that he would regret it for one moment. They started gently, Tomik revelling in long slow drags against his insides. Yet, it seemed that he’d driven Ral to his limits. He let out a cry as their languid pace turned into short hard thrusts, Ral clearly angling for the spot he knew made Tomik see stars. He grinned triumphantly as Tomik let out a shout of his name that swiftly was lost to a babbling stream of ‘yes Ral, please Ral, oh gods please.’

Tomik knew he was loud and Ral was certainly doing nothing to prevent that. Louder still when he was reaching the end of his tether. He tried to put a hand on his cock, do something, anything, the relieve the pressure there, but Ral batted his hand away before he could even lay a finger on himself.

“Please,” he begged, “I need to. Ral, I need to. Please-please let me. I can’t take it. Ral let me come, let me-“

“I don’t know,” Ral panted, “After everything, everything you did today… Maybe I should make you wait a-“

“Ral!” Tomik flung himself at the man, wrapping his arms around his neck as Ral set a furious pace, his hips jerking as he too neared completion.

“Ral, I’ll-I’ll… anything. I’ll do anything. Just let me…”

“No more showing off your ass in public?” Ral growled.

“Yes!” Tomik cried

“No more describing our sex in front of _him_?”

“Yes!”

“No more…no more…” Ral let out a long low moan but Tomik barely heard it over the sounds of his own chorus of:

“Yes, yes, yes!”

“Then come for me.”

Tomik screamed. His vision flashed white as Ral continued to thrust into his over-stimulated body. His hips spasmed, his thighs shook, as he came all over himself. Collapsing onto Ral in an exhausted heap, he continued to let out tiny whimpers as Ral pounded into him. He was close. Tomik could tell, even through the haze that seemed to have settled over him. Ral, and Ral’s pride, were never content to come first. Tomik lay sleepy kisses across his shoulders as Ral’s nails dug into the soft skin of his hips. Tomik felt it. The last jerk of his hips. The long trembling moan. Ral slumped forwards, eyes closed in bliss as he finally painted Tomik’s insides with his cum.

They sat, for how long, Tomik had no idea. Deep breaths, long looks, small kisses, as they tried to get their bearings. Tomik lay panting against Ral’s chest, unable to take his eyes off the deep blue shirt, now thoroughly dirty with sweat and cum. Though looking at the rest of him, he wasn’t much better. Ral gently released him from his grip. Tomik shrugged the shirt off, removing it with his hands far too much effort right now. Ral was going to make him launder that. However he couldn’t regret the part it had played in all this.

“Not a blushing bride,” Tomik mumbled as his head sank into the closest pillow. He pouted as Ral pulled the covers out from under him, but had no further objections as Ral lay down beside him. Ral wrapped an arm round his waist, drawing him close so they could entwine their legs together, Tomik was more than happy to spoon beneath the covers.

“Is that what this was about?” Ral replied, “Some stupid comment I made this morning?”

Tomik nodded.

“Needed to prove you wrong,” he murmured, “That I could dress in the most un-virgin way possible.”

“Well, you certainly managed that,” Ral chuckled, idly tracing circles on Tomik’s chest. An inventor’s hands could never lay still, but that was just one more thing Tomik loved about his now very cuddly partner.

“I’m never going to be able to wear that shirt again.”

Tomik smiled, leaning back into him.

“It’ll come out in the wash,” he assured him. Ral laughed again.

“I’m sure it will, but whenever I see it, I’m going to remember you begging me so sweetly to let you come. Those mental stains won’t wash out.”

He didn’t sound like regretted that at all.

As they dozed off in each other’s arms, Tomik realised something that had him smiling into the pillow. The sky outside was dark, the occasional festival light glimmering through the gaps in the buildings, heading towards the Transguild Promenade. Through all that, neither of them had thought to close the curtains, so he had an excellent view over the glittering rooftops. Ral started snoring behind him, ruffling the hair on the back of his head with every deep breath. Last time they had lay like this, Ral had worked forty-eight hours straight in his lab and he’d spent that day in a seven-hour long meeting with some of Lady Teysa’s richest debtors. Yet today, and just for today, it had all been about them. He had got his twenty four hours. He had got his day of Ral and only Ral.

And with that, he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
